


I had a dream...

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a dream of the wild open prerie<br/>I had a dream of the pale morning sky<br/>I had a dream that we flew jn golden wings<br/>And we were the same, just the same, you and I...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I had a dream...

Билл Шатнер самозабвенно дымил в сторонке от сцены. Тихо, в уголке и в сторонке - в надежде что о нем забудут хоть на пять минут, и дадут покурить и расслабится. Шоу было великолепным, но отнимало столько сил, что хоть спи прямо тут.  
Воровато оглядываясь, подошел Леонард Нимой и глазами попросил сигаретку. Шатнера попустило. Ему еще ничего, у него по крайней мере уши не чешутся... и смеяться можно. Вид затягивающегося вулканца был таким комичным, что он тут же и расхохотался. Нимой фирменным жестом поднял бровь, стараясь не смеяться. Из уважения к коллеге Шатнер заткнулся. С трудом.  
Нимой морщась почесал ухо, еще раз затянулся и наконец подал голос:  
\- Как по-твоему вышло?  
\- Отлично,- искренне признал Билл. Они уже притерлись друг к другу, присмотрелись, хорошо взаимодействовали и он признавал в Леонарде отличного актера. Но этот эпизод, "Время обнажится" открыл ему глаза и на образ вулканца, и на неоспоримый талант исполнителя.  
Нимой потрогал щеку и Шатнер так и не понял, было ли это еще одним актерским жестом, умело и к месту выполненным, или он и правда немножко переборщил при сьемках.  
\- Билл, а ты уверен, что мы не перегибаем палку? Может оставим это дело?  
\- Послушай, Спок... Черт, Леонард, извини. Эти уши меня отвлекают.  
\- Ничего.  
\- Ну мы же договорились, верно. Мы пошутим. Никто ничего не заметит.  
\- А если заметит?  
\- А если заметит, я докажу что заметивший - идиот, а тебе выставлю самое лучшее виски.  
Нимой опять поднял бровь тем же фирменным движением.  
\- Билл, твое желание подшутить не перевешивает осознание того, что если кто-то разгадает, что мы делаем, это будет конец карьере?  
\- Перестань говорить как Спок! И вообще, что мы делаем?  
Нимой голосом Спока сказал:  
\- Мы изображаем в фантастическом сериале, призванном нести людям высокое, доброе и светлое, что двое старших офицеров звездного корабля состоят друг с другом в...  
\- Спок, заткнись!  
Нимой заткнулся, потому что сообразил, что увлекся спором и повысил голос.  
\- Есть, капитан.  
\- Я его убью,- сообщил Шатнер стенке. - Так. Мы договорились. Мало того, мы поспорили. Это же шанс показать твое актерское мастерство! Умение показать то, чего нет в сценарии, не пользуясь словами, действиями - только взгляды, жесты, какие-то мелочи. И вообще, ты что растерял вкус к хорошим проделкам получив эти уши? Скажи честно, ты хочешь прекратить?  
\- Честно - нет.  
\- Вот и не ной. Приказываю всей своей капитанской властью. - он бросил на Нимоя один из отработанных кирковских взглядов - с затаенной в нем усмешкой. Спок - Шатнер уже научился различать их - ответил ему встречным взглядом и ровно через секунду опустил глаза, показывая что подчинится приказу.  
Они оба рассмеялись. И встретились взглядами еще раз. Уже не капитан и Спок, а они сами.  
\- Где, мать твою, этот Кирк?!! Перерыв закончился пять минут назад! Кирк!!!!

Никто ни о чем не догадывался.  
Они отыгрывали то, что должны были отыгрывать и Джин иногда похваливал их находки. На самодеятельность в рамках сценарий он не обращал внимания, предпочитая чтобы актеры привносили в персонажей самих себя - это делало Спока и капитана ( а если уж честно то и доктора МакКоя) - настоящими, живыми.  
Уже потом Нимой думал, что Келли наверное о чем-то догадывался. Трудно сказать какую версию выстроил у себя в голове ворчливый доктор ( а Келли и в жизни частенько бывал ворчливым доктором), но он неизменно хохотал с них и иногда вмешивался в игру. Не зная о ней, так вмешаться бы не вышло.

\- Спок!!!  
Вулканец распростерся на земле, без сознания, почти не дыша. МакКой что-то ворчит насчет зеленой вулканской крови...  
Он открывает глаза и начинает препираться с МакКоем. Все строго по сценарию.  
\- ... Вы знаете, сколько Звездный флот вложил в вас?  
И взгляд, в котором должно читаться совсем другое. И ответный взгляд Спока, виноватый взгляд " я не хотел тебя пугать" - и одновременно - холодный, чуть виноватый голос вулканца.  
Все строго по делу, а обмен взглядами - что ж, это тоже часть игры. Только вы не занете какой...  
Шатнер встает, оглядывается, и вдруг замечает на себе задумчивый взгляд Келли.

\- Черт возьми, Спок, а в этом что-то есть!  
\- Билл, опять...  
\- Я же уже говорил: меня твои уши отвлекают!  
Глаза совершенно по-вулкански обреченно возводятся к потолку павильона.  
\- Может ты хотя бы перестанешь меня смешить?  
\- Знаешь, в этой ситуации смеяться будет очень... логично.  
\- Сейчас я дам тебе до башке вот этими самыми наручниками!  
Леонард потянулся отвесить ему подзатыльник. Билл, хохоча, увернулся и, убедившись что партнер успокоился и второй подзатыльник ему не грозит, шепнул Нимою на ухо комментарий насчет решетки и наручников который вообще-то приличному капитану звездного флота своему старшему помощнику говорить не подобает. Ответом ему был тяжелый вздох " как это нелогично...", но в глазах Спока - теперь именно Спока - была улыбка.

Эта великолепная игра длилась до последнего эпизода и добавляла остроты начинавшей приедаться работе.

***

Дверь распахнулась через пару секунд после звонка.  
\- Привет, Билл. Входи.  
\- Давно не виделись.  
Шатнер заходит и они обнимаются. А потом Нимой отступает на шаг, на длинну вытянутой руки, и из его глаз на Шатнера смотрит Спок. Привычный обмен безмолвными взглядами - и несмотря на все тепло момента, они оба смеются.  
Несколько дежурных вопросов, уколов и шуточек.  
\- У меня три новости - две хороших и одна плохая.- говорит Билл.  
\- Начинай с хорошей,- разрешает Нимой. - Одной из. Выпьешь?  
\- О, да. Можешь разлить вот это. Итак, новость: они снимают полнометражный фильм по Звездному пути.  
\- Это не новость. Я уже в курсе. Спасибо, Билл, отличное виски.  
\- Не благодари.  
Что-то в его голосе заставляет Леонарда насторожится.  
\- Так... - медленно говорит он. - А ну выкладывай плохую новость.  
Шатнер сует ему журнал.  
\- Тридцать шестая страница. Читай сам.  
Леонард молча читает. Под конец страницы у него на щеках проступают красные пятна.  
\- Откуда это у тебя?  
\- Джин дал.  
\- Что?!!!  
\- Джин. Родденберри. Передал мне этот... как его? фензин! Когда мы встречались, чтобы поговорить о фильме.  
\- Помнится, ты обещал доказать, что подумавший что-то подобное - идиот. Ты это сделал?  
\- Ну, собственно говоря... Нет.  
\- Нет?  
\- Нет. Леонард, я... Я рассказал ему, что мы действительно сыграли так. Специально сыграли. - Шатнер отводит глаза.  
Нимой молчит. Все еще не глядя на него Билл продолжает.  
\- Извини. Я знал, что тебе это не понравится. Прошу прощения. Ну... черт возьми, можешь ударить меня если хочешь!  
\- Какая вторая хорошая новость?  
\- Что?- переход был таким резким что Шатнер не сразу понял о чем речь.  
\- Ты сказал, что есть две хорошие новости. Мне срочно нужно услышать хоть что-то хорошее.  
\- Может быть пару комплиментов? У тебя такие милые уш....  
\- Билл!!!!!  
\- Он хочет, чтобы мы еще раз это сделали. Джин. Он придумал какую-то совершенно обалденную идею насчет... нет, я не выговорю это вулканское слово.... Но никто не пропустит на экран подобный... гхм... контекст. Джин хочет чтобы мы отыграли так, как делали раньше.  
\- Почему я знаю что ты ему ответил?!!

***

\- Это простое чувство, Джим.... Оно... незнакомо Виджеру.  
Спок стискивает его плечо. На его лице - тень эмоций, только тень, но и этого слишком много для Спока. Особенно для того холодного логичного Спока, который недавно ступил на борт корабля. Кирк берет его руку, накрывает своей ладонью, со всей нежностью на которую способен. Вкладывая в это прикосновение все, что он чувствует. Даже то, в чем не признается самому себе. Пытается сказать, вот так, без слов, только касанием сказать, это в эмоциях нет стыда. И в ответ он видит в глазах Спока что-то... бесконечную нежность. Нет, не только ее....  
Спок борется за каждое слово, ему тяжело говорить.  
\- Он... ищет ответов...

\- Это великолепно,- первой отозвалась Нишель. - Парни, вы - великие актеры. Оба.  
Они переглядываются. Шатнер немного смущен и он быстро отводит глаза. Слишком много эмоций он увиде в глазах Спока в этой сцене. "Только ли Спока?" - непрошенная мысль.  
Джин поднялся, показал большой палец и сказал:  
\- Отлично. Завтра продолжаем.  
Уходя, он хлопнул Билла по плечу и уважительно кивнул Леонарду. Было снято именно так, как он задумал.

***

\- Билл!... Пс-с-с-т!... Билл!  
Он наконец обратил внимание на зов. Из приоткрытого окна машины на него смотрели знакомые карие глаза.  
\- Леонард? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Садись.  
Он садится рядом и Нимой, до этого наблюдавший за улицей, оборачивается к нему, обнимает одной рукой.  
\- Смотри,- он показывает Биллу на идущих людей. Мужчины, девушки, ребята-подростки. На их лицах странная смесь счастья, боли и какой-то светлой печали. Две девушки плачут.  
\- Что?..  
\- Это кинотеатр, Билл. А они идут с просмотра....  
\- Гнева Хана. Леонард, они же... они расстроены.  
\- О, да. Возможно я эгоист, ( он улыбается) но вот эти слезы - самое лучшее признание моего искусства, которое я когда либо видел.  
\- Знаешь, я тоже готов был разрыдаться прямо на сьемочной площадке. - Шатнер говорит это с улыбкой, но у него серьезные глаза.  
\- Я помню.

... Они смотрят друг- другу в глаза - в последний раз. Лицо Спока отрешенное, но его глаза полны страха. Не страха смерти, нет. Предстоящей разлуки, тоски которая ожидает их обоих, боли, которая останется на долю живых.  
" Я здесь, с тобой"  
Он хочет коснутся руки вулканца, но пальцы натыкаются на холодное стекло. Там, за тонкой пластиной - рука Спока, и он тоже прижимает ладонь к стеклу, тянется из последних сил.  
"Я здесь, Джим. "  
Глаза в глаза.  
Рука вулканца медленно соскальзывает....

\- Спок! А, черт...  
\- " Извини, Леонард, эти уши меня отвлекают" - цитирует Нимой, но шутка оказывается не к месту. У Шатнера такое лицо, словно что-то случилось. Но уже через секунду выражение его глаз смягчается, сменяется на " Я - идиот..."  
\- Леонард, я... - Билл принужденно смеется. - Ты гениальный актер, а мне, похоже, не помешало бы выспаться. Мне показалось....  
Нимой не смеется. Только что сыгранная, пережитая боль еще у него внутри - и у Билла тоже. Он поднимает руку ладонью вперед. Шатнер прикладывает ладонь к его руке - точь в точь как несколько минут назад, но теперь между их руками нет стекла. Неожиданно Билл притягивает его к себе и обнимает, сильно, до боли.

Леонарду нет нужды уточнять, что он помнит. Они видят этот момент в глазах друг-друга. Движение тоже одновременное и их ладони соприкасаются. Несколько секунд молча, растворившись в тепле воспоминаний. Потом Шатнер убирает руку, отворачивается к боковому стеклу и говорит:  
\- Я слышал, тебе предлагают снимать третий фильм?

***

\- Значит так, огонь будет вот тут и тут, так что помни об этом прежде чем бегать по скалам.  
\- Леонард, я читал сценарий.  
\- Я тебя знаю, как ты читал.  
\- Не занудничай, ты, остроухий компьютер.... Черт, Леонард! Острожнее!  
\- Только ты мог споткнутся так, чтобы растянутся посреди сьемочной площадки,- ворчит Шатнер. Он протягивает руку Леонарду, чтобы помочь подняться. Нимой виновато улыбается. Он уже в гриме и улыбка странно смотрится рядом с острыми ушами. К такому сочетанию Билл так толком и не привык. Нимой встает, опираясь на его руку, морщится.  
\- Кажется, я подвернул ногу. Ничего страшного.  
Он пытается ступить на ногу и едва не падает. Шатнер рефлекторно подхватывает его под локоть. На секунду они рядом, рука Леонарда у него на плече. Следующая встреча взглядов тоже почти рефлекторная - заученная на память часть игры. Взгляд, который говорит больше, чем любые слова. Глаза в глаза.  
\- Репетируете, ребята? Здорово!  
У них хватает ума не отшатнутся друг от друга. Нимою нужна вся актерская выучка и вся невозмутимость Спока, чтобы повернуть голову и спокойно сказать:  
\- Репетируем. Готовьтесь к сьемке.

Скалы дрожат, рушатся, всюду столбы огня - пусть их он видит только внутренним взором. Впереди, между скал, кто-то лежит. Он подбегает, опускается на колени, всматривается в такое знакомое лицо.  
"Я же до последнего не верил!.."  
Спок словно в бреду. Он не узнает капитана. Времени разбиратся с этим нет, и Кирк рывком вздергивает его на ноги. Слишком резко. Та часть его, которая сейчас не Кирк, которая следит за положением света и командами сьемочной группы мысленно охает, когда Спок (нет, Нимой!) всем весом опирается на него. Голова у него низко опущена, щека касается плеча Билла.  
Одной рукой он обнимает Спока, помогает ему удержатся на ногах.  
\- Поднимай нас, Скотти!  
\- Снято!  
Леонард поднимает голову и улыбается. Они по-прежнему стоят в плотную.  
\- Отлично,- говорит он.  
\- Обопрись на меня. Тебе больно?  
\- Я же вулканец,- Леонард смеется, отыгрываясь на Билле за все шуточки по поводу острых ушей и их обладателей. Хромая, он походит до складного стула и со вздохом облегчения садится. Сьемочная группа шуршит оборудованием, усталые актеры расползаются по гримеркам. Шатнер присаживается на корточки рядом с креслом.  
\- Извини, я не...  
\- Перестань, Билл.  
\- Что?..  
\- Перестань извинятся. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы поужинать где-то на воздухе? Я смерть как устал и хочу немного расслабится. Пройдемся до...  
\- Какое пройдемся? Тебе завтра целый день нужно отработать...  
\- Билл. Я же сказал, перестань. Со мной все в порядке.  
\- Но...  
Нимой серьезно смотрит на него и отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Ты меня разыграл?!! Остроухий сукин сын!  
Они оба смеются. Наконец Шатнер успокаивается, отирает выступившие от хохота слезы. Он хочет спросить " Зачем такие шутки?" но встречается глазами с Леонардом и не задает вопроса. Прикосновение щеки Спока к его плечу... Он и Кирк почувствовали это. Оба. Одно и тоже. В этот момент их чувства и ощущения - его, Шатнера, и капитана Кирка были общими.  
"Кто из них сделал это? Леонард? Или Спок? Оба?"  
\- Ладно, - говорит он. - Пойдем. Прогулка и ужин. Уговорил, Спок... Черт!.. Только сначала сними эти уши!  
\- Есть, ... капитан.  
\- Ох, Спок...


End file.
